Blow Your Mind
by Screaming Muted
Summary: S1AU because of an OMC, future slash, first YJ/hero fic, summary and title changed again: What the Team would be like, with a hero that is more of vigilante, really, that started out on his own, with only the support of his family? Well. Needlessly to say, it'll be interesting.
1. Chapter 1

I am happy to say that I will be needing a beta that knows what they are doing and has intimate (But no need to be an expert or whatnot,) knowledge of DC characters and their quirks. A Beta willing to be a co-author would be nice, as I have no real experience with writing fight scenes. (Well, I do, but I suck, horribly so – you will know what I mean when you read the chapter if I decide to go with my first draft/idea.) I am still relatively new to writing anything DC related, so characters will tend to get a bit ooc.

Oh. Right. One more thing; please tell me if I had missed anything, even though I did edited this over five times before posting because I couldn't decided a City he'll protect and was rather picky with his Alter Ego name and about his powers (mostly if I wanted to give him any or not), and just so you know, I will have a final note at the bottom to say something about the City I had (finally) decided upon.

But seriously, _**AU QUALTIES!**_

**WARNING**: There will be a slash / boy x boy / yaoi pairing in the future, OOC, dark, possible (maybe just implied) graphic gore and violence, implied sexual content (**maybe** later on), minor character deaths (but important enough to be mentioned!), excessive puns and lame comebacks (for villains and heroes alike when it comes to talking back to Firaga. LOL, JK.) Some other stuff I cannot be bothered to put down, as I cannot think of anything else right now.

* * *

| **MOUNT JUSTICE**: JULY 8TH, 08:04 EDT |

* * *

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We are calling it into service again, since you four are determined to stay together and fight the good fight." Batman turned towards the young heroes that are dressed in civvies, his eyes narrowed. "You will do it on League terms.

"Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor, Black Canary is in charge of training. **I** will deploy you on missions."

"_Real_ missions?" Robin, the protégé of Batman himself, the first young hero, the boy wonder, asked.

"Yes," Batman took a step towards the young heroes, "But covert."

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff," The Flash, the fastest man alive, stated, causing Kid Flash, the fastest boy alive, to turn to look towards his mentor, along with the other three young heroes. "There's a reason why we have these targets on our chest." He said pointing towards the symbol on his chest.

"But Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter," Aquaman said, "Batman needs a team to operate on the slide." He stated, looking towards Batman.

"The five of you will be that team." Batman spoke.

"Cool!" Robin exclaimed, before he realized, "Wait, five?"

Batman merely stared before looking behind them, causing them to turn around as well, "This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian."

Miss Martian grabbed her right arm with her left hand, before waving at them with a gentle smile, "Hi."

"Liking this gig more every minute," Kid Flash said to Robin, his best friend, to whom was smirking at Wally in respond, before he moved towards Miss Martian. "Welcome aboard, I'm Kid Flash." He pointed his thumb towards himself before pointing at Robin to whom responded with the sign-language word for love that are regularly used by people at concerts, "That's Robin." Before moving onto Aqualad who nodded, "And that's Aqualad, its cool if you forget their names."

"I'm honored to be included," Miss Martian said.

Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad all moved towards Miss Martian to get to know her better, but Robin noticed Superboy, the Cadmus clone of Superman, "Hey, Superboy, come meet Miss M."

Superboy looked up and moved over towards them, and when he stopped infront of Miss Martian, Miss Martian changed her cape and shirt into a shirt with a red X, "I like your t-shirt."

Superboy looked at her shirt, before looking up with a smile, but the faded when Robin elbowed him in the chest with a teasing smile, but it appeared again when Kid Flash speeded over and placed his arm around Superboy and placed a hand on his shoulder with a grin in a friendly manner.

"Today is the day," Aqualad stated with a smile.

"Yes, it is. But there is one more thing, possibly another member, if you choose to accept him in the Team." Batman said, he turned his head in the direction of Kid Flash, "Some of you may know him."

Blinking, other Leaguers besides Red Tornado and Black Canary, turned towards Batman in confusion, while the younger heroes grinned, Kid Flash asked, "Who?"

"Firaga, the protector of – "

"OhmyGod, ISAYYES!" Kid Flash spoke, though only Flash understood what he said and while confused as he frowned at Batman, he nudged his protégé. "Oh. Er, I mean, yes, I want him to join."

Robin scoffed before speaking, "That guy? Sure, someone may need to save Kid Mouth here." Robin snickered, though only Kid Flash and Batman knew he was halfway serious while Flash frowned more deeply, knowing there was a story there but willing to wait until they get home.

Superboy frowned before directing his question towards Batman, "Cadmus held him as a mild to serve threat for awhile before they removed him from it, but is the Firaga you talking about the same one that protects Bludhaven?"

Batman eyes narrowed behind his mask, "Cadmus considered him a threat? How come, do you know?"

"He destroyed a large shipment that was cutting through Bludhaven once, if what the Genomorphs that told me things told me once is true." Superboy stated, "I'm guessing they want me to found out what it was, so I want him in."

"From what I've gathered about him before and path his currently going towards, it would be most wise to add him to the team." Aqualad stated, gaining a nod from his mentor, Aquaman.

Confused, but after hearing Aqualad, Miss Martian agreed in the end.

"Then, team, your first mission to ask Firaga to join the team," Batman stated, "Which you are to do tomorrow so I can debrief you about him if you don't know who he is, or personally like some of us do." The last part, he pointed towards a sheepish Kid Flash whom was which was grinning nervously at some of the stares he was receiving from the Leaguers.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: oh god, it is just about six am right now, and i spent most of the night perfecting my portrait picture for this story by merging both the outfit I had made quite lazily on and the base I had... well, created my OMC on by drawing layers and layers on top of it! _**In addition,**_ adding the wording and special effects! That and I had finally decided on a name for my OMC, which I had kept on changing along with his alter ego's name... and what city my OMC is going to protect. Why am I going to such lengths to perfect the first two chapters I have and make this original character? Honestly, I have no idea, I mean; it is not as though I am going to update very quickly afterwards, what-with school coming up – or whenever the fuck I get the internet back.

/face, meet desk

Looking at this chapter right now, I think it's not going to get any better as it is, unless I delete everything and rewrite everything and go a completely different direction with it. Or just wait an entire year to gather up the motivation to continue writing it. Whatever comes up first, I guess. Oh! Dudes! I bought SR4 (_and_ KOTOR 1 and 2, PAYDAY 2, GW2, RDR, Dead Space 3, FFX-2, but I barely play those much compared to my cousin, Dakota) and it is _AWESOME!_ Albeit stupid, but it is _stupidly_ good, but I am curious, as to why there are romance options...

* * *

| **MOUNT JUSTICE**: JULY 9TH, 13:43 EDT |

"Now that the systems are online and good to use, I'd like you to see what you are walking into before recruiting Firaga in a few hours." Batman stated, before pushing something on the hologram screen that is placed in front of him, making ten profiles pop up, four of them are people Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad know of while the other six are completely unfamiliar. Superboy and Miss Martian just look at them. "As you can see, there are four out of ten of Firaga's enemy listings that you recognize, whilst the other six are unknown; those six are his own enemies."

The six appear, but the first one would be the one that had RETIRED in red coloring on top of a photo of him dressed up and mid-yelling. He was bulky, much like Bane though _much_ more leaner (and more ruthless looking), but he was dressed in ancient Greek clothing, with the color scheme being red and gold. "This is **Ares**, real name; Harold Dixion. He is retired, but even though he is retired due to a serious injury, he still dangerous as before."

Then a picture popped up of a young man with thick, straight grey hair that framed his face and bio-colored eyes, and he was dressed in a shirt with a grey cross that split in the middle due to the zipper, simple black pants. He also wore black gloves with grey lining at the bottom of the gloves with a pointed arrow shaped as a diamond going up the back of his hand with a black jewel in the diamond. He also wore long earrings on both ears, a silver hook attached to a black marble-looking orbs with a piece of material that looked like black hair braided attached to the orbs underneath. "**Black Thunder**, real name; Jeffery Hoarder, it should be obvious what he can do judging by his name."

A different picture took over and this one was of teenager with messy teal-colored hair with piercing orange eyes with a nasty grin that made Kid Flash flinch, and he wore an outfit that one would expect on a regular teenager. A two-way zip-up hoodie with fur lining on the hood, a white shirt underneath the light blue tank top that went all the down past his black skinny-jeans pockets and, in Kid Flash's wording, pimped out shoes, "**Blizzaga**; real name is Dakota Fairchild, he is an superpowered villain that can cause blizzards, large ones. Moreover, with a snap of his fingers, he can cause people to be trapped in a large block of ice. He has a series of incidents that caused him to be arrested but he was always released. Even _before_ he became a villain."

A picture of an older man then the first three appeared; he had a scruffy dark brown beard, and aged brown eyes to match. He wore an outfit that seemed outplace – he better off in an army base; he had on a vest and cargo pants that seemed to be filled up to the brim without revealing anything, and he had guns in their holsters wrapped up all over him. "This is **Carnage**; real name is Conner Jackson and he has a grudge against Firaga for getting his boss busted and sent to prison, but even after his boss gets himself freed, Black Jack still has his eye out for him."

A man in his late twenties appeared in a black suit with a gold tie wiping something red across his bottom lip, he had flat, combed turquoise hair with eyes to match. "This is **Yu**, which is his real name but his last name is Simmons, he is the one that has Carnage work for him. He is a high-time crime lord that has leads to more than one of the most promising and lethal mafia families. While he doesn't fight much, though he can... he is not much up to par with Firaga, his mind _**more**_ than makes up for it."

Another picture appeared, and this one was just a kid, thirteen at least, fifteen at most. He had piercing, cold – almost freezing – yellow eyes with dark hair that had white streaks in them. He was dressed in white and black clothing with skull buttons and rings with painted black nails. "This is **Seymour**, Seymour Westfield, and though he is the youngest of them all, he has the scariest ability; _his imagination_. What he imagines comes true. Much like his appearance, he imagined himself to look and be like his most favourite character, _Death the Kid_, from a Japanese TV Show based from the comic version called _Soul Eater_. However, there is a trick to beating him; much like any other creation, there is a flaw.

"They are the few the League _does not_ touch, because I order them not too. Firaga takes care of them, only he – and later on, his partners – really knows how they tick. I will get back to you on them and why later. Let's move on to those whom, that I've observed, are neutral to him," He presses another button and three new profiles push the first profiles away into a corner whilst taking up the entire screen.

"I have theorized that Black Spider may have a relation to Firaga of some kind, but the other two, Lady Shiva and Klarion the Witch-boy, are unknown to me. Now, that we are recruiting him, you **will** find out why. Now let's move on to Firaga's allies," Again the profiles were moved aside while new ones appear, though there were mostly civilians, and while there are two others they do not know of, Green Arrow, Speedy, and Kid Flash were on them making most of the team curious. "You already recognize Green Arrow, Speedy, and Kid Flash, plus the civilians; whom you shouldn't recognize are Sentiment and Bandit, Firaga's partners, whom to which both showed up after Firaga's most deadly but last battle with **Ares**, that ended with the results of heavily damaged roads, building, and injuries that will stay with them for the rest of their lives. Or in Bandit's case, in five years, as his partner Sentiment seems to be taking the damage away slowly but surely."

Miss Martian scrunched her eyebrows, "What do you mean? How bad could it have been? Why don't most Firaga's bad guys don't have their secret identity, well... hidden? And... Why are some of their hair and eyes not normal human colors?"

"Bludhaven does not have the cleanest of air, but sometime ago, someone poisoned it with something that caused interesting effects, and though it had quickly taken care of by an unknown source, it had lingered in the air long enough to change about one-percent of the Bludhaven's population completely instead of just making them sick. Such as just a unique hair and eye colors with some, others gained powers, sometimes both. Why they do not cover themselves up; they had already bothered Bludhaven and Bludhaven even before Firaga and the other two appeared; it would be pointless when someone pays a citizen enough money to mutter it out; as for the fight between Firaga and Ares..." Batman sighed before pushing another button, and a different screen popped up in front of the first screen and at once, the media feed he had stored came online and started to play.

"Watch carefully."

* * *

1 **Firaga**: The name itself comes from the most powerful fire-base spell in Final Fantasty X, and because the OMC's superpower is going to be an powerful ability for and over fire, I had thought at the time "what the heck? It is my story."

2 **Ares**: This is based on the simple fact that I want something mocking a Greek-based God. Ares became my choice.

3 **Black Thunder**: I had nothing better to choose at the moment.

4 **Blizzaga**: The strongest spell for Blizzard in FFX.

5 **Black Jack: **Black Jack came from me just being lazy while playing a card game by myself.

6 **Yu**: This came from me thinking about a certain long-haired male in D-Gray-Man while mid-writing this because I figured I should edit a lot of things I had written for him, but I never did.

7 **Seymour**: Well, if you haven't guessed yet, I had chosen Seymour for the youngest of all the Villains because of the game "Simon Says," weirdly enough, _**and**_ the villain in – _drum roll_ – Final Fantasty X!


	3. Chapter 3

The first time he activated his powers, no, it's more like it activated on his own, it was because he came across a scene wish could never seen in his life but glad to have stopped it before it could escalate and traumatized the victim further. However, he could and would not forget the _anger_ he felt; how it set his body on fire; how his blood felt as though it was on fire; how he felt numb to everything expect that anger.

Then fire was on his hands – burning through violator's clothes and charred the skin it touched and boils and blisters appeared all over, further away from his hands.

The would-be-traumatized-and-mentally-scarred victim and the police merely spoken to him for his bravery and selflessness thanked him purposefully. But for two different reasons.

One; the victim of sexually harassment and assault for saving him from and punishing his harasser.

Two; the police, for doing their work, and just for being there for the victim – the scrawny, _weak_, shaken victim.

However, they, the two police officers and victim, swore to keep his powers a secret unless they are being torture for said information, because he asked them too. He apologized to – _holy shit, _came to mind when he was calmed down enough to actually see the face of the person he beaten so thoroughly, _Mandy? Dorky, fun-loving _**Mandy**_? _– Mandy only to be dismissed, shame was clear on her face, and thanked for stopping from doing something she had later on regret. He still paid for the hospital bill. Still.

Why did you do it, he would later on question, why did you harass that kid?

I thought he was just playing hard-to-get, she admitted, shame still written all over her bruised face, but I can now clearly see I was mistaken. I am... I am going to make it up to him, not sure how, but seeing how I just – could you ask him how I can?

He did. He ended up with an answer that amazed him, be a better person and make sure to help anyone being harassed in any way you can, he informed Mandy. She was not satisfied with it, so when the cops came to her at the hospital room, to inform her that she'll be sent to a juvenile hall once her burns were healed, she seemed fine with it.

He informed Mandy that he would visit, but only because he felt guilty and ashamed of what he had done, not out of the friendship he once shared with her.

Everything still felt so dizzy, confusing, and muddled together for months after that, he had to withdraw from public school – not like he had any friends after the incident Mandy pulled off anyways, they're all to afraid to come near him, afraid he'll do the same to them, as it turned out they were all doing something he disapproved of.

* * *

The second time his power activated, it was because some punks had set fire on his next-door-to-his-left neighbour's house. They ran off when he came into view while he was walking home. He was able to stop it, since it had seemed to have just started but it took him a minute to actually register what was happening. And when it did, right side of the house was aflamed. Luckily, the owner – Mr. Flint – had came running out just as he finished registering that the house is in fact on fire and licking hungrily at the night sky and reaching for his own home with a bucket of water.

And he didn't think as he walked closer towards the heat, not hearing Mr. Flint yelling at him to go phone the fire department while he tried his best to stop the fire from completely his home.

He did not hear Mr. Flint cry out in alarm when reached his arm out towards the heat that was now focusing on him.

In the corner of his visual range, he saw Mr. Flint drop his bucket, but did not hear it as landed with a thud, or water splashing on the green grass, as the fire went to eat his hand to crisp – only to be _devoured_.

When the fire department arrived, he was sleeping in his warm, comfortable, bed with his bat-themed blanket tucked around him soundly.

Mr. Flint was still in shock and he could not answer the questions the firefighters asked him properly, as he could only stutter out, _'It... His hand... it _ate _the fire, completely __**devoured**__ it...'_ They assumed a meta had stopped the fire from eating the house away, but they couldn't get the identity out of him when one asked. Still much too shocked, they acknowledged. Then they glanced up at the blacken, burnt house – it did not get inside, but the outside damage was bad – and decided it is a good thing, and move on. Not like this City does not have metas; but it is nice to know that one stopped something that could have caused the man from losing his house. Not too many would do that in this city.

* * *

The third time, it's because he finally chose to experiment with what he – apparently having used it two times beforehand had finally sunken in – only to have fire licking and sucking at the oxygen in his room and set fire to homework. As well as singed his textbooks. He had to lie to his teacher's face, and while it was uncomfortable doing so, he knew he had to because he couldn't very well tell his teacher in front of the whole class why his textbook was slightly burned because he was experimenting with his powers. _THAT_ would have caused him unnecessary attention, more so than the usually greedy, suck-holes.

* * *

The fourth time it had been because he had tried saving his uncle from the burning shed in the backyard. He did not make it in time; and his family found out about his powers when he tried eating the fire away when he placed his bare hands on the burning wood and failed to burn as well but it was too strong. His parents pulled him away when they heard the fire truck coming and watched in a detach manner at the still-burning shed.

They all learn later on when police or whatever they was that it appeared his uncle had passed out from all the alcohol he had consumed earlier on that night while smoking a cigarette.

* * *

The fifth time, and the many times after that, it was him finally choosing to acknowledge, that he does in fact, have fire-related powers and it seems as though each time he tries to dismiss it, something happens. Therefore, he learned to control them; learned just what he can do; learned the apparent secret-family martial arts; learn that both side of his family have a long line of metas.

His mother, Maria Cassandra Larson (maiden name Brown), is a decedent of a powerful Empathy that could drain emotions away with a single touch or take override one's emotion to completely mindfuck someone over. It seemed to have drifted down to the firstborns; occasionally the second child would gain some kind of power when they got older that fit their personalities.

His father, Lucas Damian Larson, is much like him in terms of ability, but not in power; suspects it is due to the Empathy, one way or another, and his _understanding of the emotion_ surrounding where he is fuels his powers and his own need to help someone. He also, while sheepishly, commented on how a distant cousin of his could beat his ass in a matter of seconds ("_She doesn't even have abilities,"_ he whines childishly to his wife, causing his son's and wife to snort at him.) and so he will phone and ask if she or someone else would be willing to train Alex.

His little brother, Avery Lucas Larson, shows signs of a having similar powers of a great-great-great grandfather on their father's side. Their mother plans to get a different family member to ask train him.

Alex honestly hopes their dog is not suddenly going to change into a man and go all, _"I'm WIZARD IN DISGUISE, Alex! Nice to formally meet you; and thanks for that hotdog chew toy."_ Because, no, that's where he draws the line in this newfound insanity that is his family.

At least he has Avery with hi – ("ALEX! LET'S BE HEROES!") – Nope, nevermind, he lost him.

* * *

Firaga never suspected he would have to save a hero – _again_ – because he honestly expected them to be smarter than to wander into Bludhaven. But, **NOPE**; he ends up having to save a group of five heroes end up getting caught up in a thing Seymour cooked up the first thing he does all night.

Honestly.

"Honestly," He deadpans, staring straight at Kid Flash, "Didn't I tell you not to play with my ring of fire after that incident with – what was his name again?"

"Uh, Captain Boomerang."

Firaga nods, "Yeah, that guy; I thought learnt you're lesson after you almost turned into a popicle."

Kid Flash frowns for a second, before, "I think you're mixing me up with Speedy; I'm the one that got stuck and you got me out of trouble."

Firaga blinks, before humming in agreement, "Oh, I am? My bad, it is just. You are both redheads. And **wear** red and yellow. Not to mention your _names_. It just does not make sense to me, dude."

Robin smirks, "Yeah, _Speedy_. Can't blame him for mixing you two up~"

Superboy frowns, "Why did you call him Speedy, he's Kid Flash, is he not?"

Aqualad gets them all straight though, "I do believe we are on a mission, so why don't we talk about this some other time?"

Firaga blinks, "What could you possibly want in Bludhaven? It's basically dump – a dump disguised as a city, but a dump nonetheless."

"We want you on our team–_youknowlikethejusticeleaguebutcovertandfullofaweso me_–" Kid Flash starts before trailing off in speeds no way but the Flash (and Jay, but hey, no one but probably Rob knows that) could understand.

Nevertheless, in the end, he ends up agreeing, if only to shut the arguments up that ensued when Robin tried to get the speedster to slow down – only to get a headache from the excitement that is Kid Flash.

At least he will got to meet Robin, his inspiration to even _become_ a hero to begin with, even though he has a sinking feeling telling him he is probably going both enjoy and regret the decision of joining the mini-League.


End file.
